TRIACS are solid-state switches that find application inter alia in dimmers for use within architectural lighting circuits. A TRIAC requires a holding current to stay in conduction. Some solid-state lighting fixtures include holding current circuits which ensure that when the lighting fixture is being driven it will always draw a current that is at least equal to the holding current thus ensuring proper operation of a TRIAC dimmer connected to control the lighting fixture.
The inventors have identified the problem that holding current circuits can waste energy in cases where multiple light fixtures are controlled by a single dimmer. If each one of the light fixtures has a holding current circuit then the light fixtures will collectively draw significantly more current than is required for proper operation of a dimmer. For example, if N light fixtures all on a circuit driven by the same dimmer each have a holding current circuit then the holding current circuits will ensure that the current being drawn will always be at least N times the amount of current drawn by any one of the holding current units. This results in wasted energy. Although the amount of power drawn by a typical individual holding current unit is small, the amount of electrical power that could be saved by avoiding duplication of holding current is very significant since large numbers of light fixtures are all being driven.
There is a need for apparatus and methods that will assist in conserving energy.
There is a need for lighting systems that are more energy efficient.